disney_junior_princessfandomcom-20200214-history
Gingereena (film)
Behold...a genderbent pinocchio becometh! --'Tagline' Synopsis Gingereena is a 2018 Film to be Theatrically Released. It follows a Ballerina Doll created by Madame Felicity, who decides to name her Gingereena. Cici kitten and Theo the fish disagree with the name. Felicity wishes for a real, sensational daughter, and the Blue Fairy comes to grant it. At the same time, her young daughter named Purplina is there claiming she is cute. The blue fairy assigns purplina to watch over gingereena to keep her from Bad and Evil. Gingereena is encouraged to become a real girl, and even develops a love for dancing once her mother dances with her to celebrate her birth. Gingereena acts very naive, asking tons of questions and even annoying a cranky cici. Madame felicity tells ginger that she'll be starting school the next day--much to Gingereena's excitement. The next day, gingereena is eager to see everyone running and skipping to school. Her mother wraps a black and white jacket around her, sending her off with an apple and a schoolbook. Gingereena happily skips off to join her peers. But is then delayed once she runs into honest johanna and giddiona. Honest Johanna encourages ginger to attend a dance show to become a ballerina. Gingereena happily falls for it, being so gullible and inexperienced. Meanwhile, purplina is flying after gingereena claiming what a bad guardian she is on the first day. She sees ginger marching with the gangster duo and tries to stop her. Gingereena eventually sees her, stopping johanna's song. While johanna searches for purplina, giddiona spots her and grabs out a mallot. But she misses and knocks out johanna. Gingereena spots purplina and happily tells her everything. Purplina tries to get her back on the right route. But before she can, honest johanna throws her off track and takes gingereena to the dance show. Purplina, shocked sighs in disappointment and follows. That evening, purplina watches from a lightpost as stromboline welcomes and introduces gingereena, the new dancer. Gingereena is nimble and sings perfectly, becoming a hit. But stromboline is greedy, and knowing that ginger is her only money source, she tosses her into a cage. Purplina hears her cries and goes after her. Purplina is unsuccessful at unlocking ginger from her cage, and the two worry over their fates. Luckily, the blue fairy comes and helps out gingereena. Gingereena promises to be good from now on, only ending up being swept off again by honest Johanna and giddiona. who are secretly working for the coachman's wife. Gingereena ends up going on a trip to a girl's form of plessure island with all girls instead of all boys. There, she meets a girl named Melanie, who teaches her the ways of plessure island. The two eat all the candy they want, and drink as much lemon lime soda while playing croquet. Meanwhile, purplina is searching for gingereena sensing bad fate ahead for her. Gingereena is watching as Melanie strikes a ball before growing out a black pony tail. Shocked and disgusted, gingereena pours out her soda and spits out her lollipop. Melanie starts to transform into a pony--much to gingereena's fright. Gingereena starts to scream for help once she starts to transform as well. Purplina reaches gingereena just in time to get her out of there. So the friends make it out of there, and the atmosphere of plessure island stops changing Gingereena. They both run home to only find out that Felicity is gone. The blue fairy sends down a letter telling them both where to find Felicity--in the stomach of a female whale named Monstra. Gingereena and purplina go after Monstra immedietly before Felicity gets digested. In the end, everything is back to normal with Gingereena as a real girl and professional ballerina and purplina now owning an award for being best guardian. Soundtrack When you wish upon a star--sung by purplina fairy Lyrics When you wish upon a star. Makes no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires will come to you. In the blink of stars in blue. Just know that your wish will come true. When you wish upon a star. Your dreeeeeams, cooooooome, truuuuuuuue! La loodily loo--is a song sung by honest johanna. Lyrics la loodily loo. It's ballet just for you! With fruey tutus, and stylish sass. With luxurious rooms, and cash--it's no task! La loodily loo. It's ballet just for you. Yes, ballet it's just for you! I've got no fluff--is a song sung by gingereena Lyrics I've got no fluff, inside of me. To make me fat, but to make me flat. Dolls got fluff, but you can see. I got no fluff in me! Ta da, a la la la. That's my melody. I want the world to know, nothing ever bothers me. I've got no fluff, as you can see. I've got no fluff in me! Picture Gallery Gingereenaposter.png|Gingereena threatrical poster Melanie.png|Melanie threatrical poster the purple fairy.png|The purple fairy theatrical poster Trivia *Everything in this movie strongly relate to Pinocchio. Showing that gingereena is just a genderbent version of Pinocchio. *The song, la loodily loo is an equivalent of hi diddle dee dee. *The song, I've got no fluff, is an equivalent to I've got no strings *The blue fairy appears in both this, and Pinocchio. Only this time, having a daughter. *Unlike Pinocchio, gingereena has a sequel. *There's a girl's form of plessure island, too, having all girls instead of all boys. *Gingereena is less violent than Pinocchio, because gingereena and Melanie don't smoke or drink beer at plessure island, but instead drink sodas and eat candy that turn Melanie into a pony and gingereena half pony. Category:Offspring of j.d.p